


Falling in the Black

by TheGirlintheOrangeBeanie



Category: Rise of the Guardians (2012)
Genre: Aftercare, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Biting, Dom/sub Undertones, First Time Blow Jobs, Insecurity, Light Masochism, M/M, Master/Slave, Needy Jack Frost (Guardians of Childhood), Nipple Play, Praise Kink, Scratching, Spanking, Strangulation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-18
Updated: 2020-04-17
Packaged: 2020-07-07 17:07:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,688
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19855873
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheGirlintheOrangeBeanie/pseuds/TheGirlintheOrangeBeanie
Summary: A bored Pitch stumbles upon a sexually frustrated Jack and the two of them have fun.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> First posted smut-hope it isn't garbage. Also I listened to "Falling Inside the Black" by Skillet as I wrote this,hence the title.

Jack Frost was not okay.  
Being invisible to everyone was hard enough as it is,but when he was in the mood for some action,all he had was his hand.  
And his hand was ice cold. Didnt exactly feel good.

Today was a repeat of such a day. Jack wasnt a perve or anything,but when he stumbled on two teenagers making out,he couldn't help but watch for just a few moments. The way the boy on top smirked and gripped the bottom's waist roughly...he wished someone would do that to him. He didnt want to be treated like some sensitive virgin,he wanted to be teased and dominated and fucked dry.

But of course,there was no one. No human could see him and the few spirits he ran across weren't interested. With a dejected sigh,the frost boy flew to the Burgess woods to take care of his problem.

________________  
Pitch Black was bored.  
He wasnt in the mood to scheme today,he just wanted some entertainment. 'Something fun to do',he thought to himself as he strolled through the Burgess woods that surrounded the entrance to his lair.  
'Or someone to do',he stated as his golden eyes fell upon the most gorgeous boy he had ever seen.  
Soft looking white hair,snow white skin,a waist so small his hands would envelop it...yes,he would do just fine.

And he seems to already be in the mood,he smirked to himself. The boy had yet to see him-his eyes closed with a palm shoved into his trousers as he laid against a tree.

'Time for that entertainment I was looking for~'

__________________  
Jack grit his teeth as his fingers met his half hard cock. It was so _cold._ It hurt and not in the good way. But he wanted so desperately to feel the heat that an orgasm always brought,wanted so desperately to feel alive again.  
And so he bore the pain-chasing the routine orgasm that never truly satisfied him.

Suddenly he felt a pool of heat on his crotch,a heat that was not his own.  
His eyes blinked open,shocked to see a man leaning over him.

"I believe I can do better than your hand can." The accent flowed into his ears like music.  
Holy shit,this guy was hot. First of all,his eyes were golden. How cool was that? They were filled with a dark lust that made Jack shiver.  
"O-oh yeah?" He squeaked. Damn was this guy tall. He felt tiny with the way he overshadowed him.  
"Yes,I can." The man stated with a confidence that Jack was both impressed and turned on by.

Jack floated up,getting to his feet. It helped him feel bigger and a little less flustered but _still _this dude was at least a foot taller than him. Also,what were his clothes made of? Black silk? They almost looked like shadows. Whatever they were,they were very,very flattering.  
"Wanna try and prove it?" He cocked his head as he leaned against his staff with an aloofness that was total bullshit.__

____

The shadow man smirked. "Gladly." Next thing Jack knew,he was surrounded by darkness and felt like he was falling.  
_______________ 

With a grunt his feet hit a cool stone floor. "Thanks for the warning." He grumbled halfheartedly as he collected his staff from them the floor. 

The man chuckled. "Where's the fun in that?"  
Jack rolled his eyes before fidgeting self consciously. "Sooo...are we gonna do the thing?"  
Warm fingers caressed his cheek,their warmth calming his nerves yet simultaneously making him eager with anticipation.

"Indeed." Damn was that low,deep,rumbling voice sexy.  
"Follow me to the bedroom." 

Jack did as he was told (like he'd bail out now) and took in the sights.  
At first he was fascinated by the architect. How exactly were those stairs upside down? But soon his eyes found their way to the guy's legs. They were so _long._ He definitely wanted to feel those things around him. 

"My name is Pitch Black. I thought at least some form of introduction would be appropriate considering the circumstances."  
Oh yeah,names. Sharing those was kind of necessary.  
"I'm Jack Frost." He said awkwardly. Finally the oddly long hallway ended and they were at the bedroom. 

Pitch opened the door with a dramatic flair and proceeded to casually pick Jack up bridal style. "Whoa!" He dropped his staff to hold on,his arms encircling Pitch's thick neck. 

"Shh. Easy Jack." He shivered;that voice alone could probably make him cum.  
Pitch laid Jack on the bed,his eyes alight with desire.  
"Now,I have to warn you,I am not a gentle man. You will feel pain. But also so much pleasure. I will make the two go hand in hand. If things get to be too much,simply tell me to pause or stop. Understand?"  
Words failed him for a moment when Pitch started to strip.  


"You can be as rough as you want with me." He said breathlessly. "I just want to feel alive."  


Once naked, not an ounce of body fat;just pure,lean muscle (Jack was trying desperately not to drool),Pitch's fingers curled around his waistband-yanking them off.  
"You will,I assure you." He promised as he pulled Jack's hoodie off. 

Pitch Black radiated dark lust and dominance. His golden eyes raked Jack's pale skin,seeming to appreciate the sight. He blushed at the thought-he wasnt anything special to look at. He was ecstatic that Pitch seemed to think so though. 

Pitch's nails curled around Jack's neck jabbing him slightly. Jack's breath stuttered with a gasp. "W-what are you-hck!"  
The hands curled tighter,cutting off his air. His heart pounded but his dick throbbed when Pitch stroked it with his knee. 

"Blending pain and pleasure."

Everything seemed hyper sensitive as he struggled to breathe. Even when Pitch removed one hand,his grip didnt change. It remained strong and stable. 

Fingers twisted his hard nubs,making him squirm. He had never touched his nipples before. Oh,if twisting them made him squirm,sharp teeth biting them made him whine.  
Why were they so sensitive? The pain was sharp and quick and made his toes curl. He began to pant,unable to keep up with these new sparks of pleasure. 

Jack felt...hot. The closeness,the pounding heat in his head and cock set him alight with sensation. Pitch was right. Pain and pleasure,they mixed into something indescribable but amazing. 

Suddenly Pitch removed his hand but quickly kissed Jack,not allowing him to take in any air.  
His brain was foggy,he ran on pure instinct now. He closed his eyes and leaned into the ravenous kiss. Pitch's teeth were jagged as they bit Jack's lips-making them puffy. His body melted,his thoughts fogged over. This was amazing. Amidst his distraction, sharp points dug into his back. "Ah!" Rather than jerking away,Jack curled into Pitch,arching his wanton form. He wanted _more._ Pitch seemed to understand. Faster than Jack could perceive,he was flipped onto his stomach. 

Pitch's body enveloped him,he felt so secure and stable under him. Teeth bit into his neck making his toes curl-he bit back a moan. Pointed fingernails skated up and down his back  
gently,spreading goosebumps all over him. He shivered at the deceptive gentleness and yelled when his ass was smacked. 

"Rule number one,I want to hear you. Every whimper,moan,and plea for more. Dont silence yourself a single decible."  
Jack groaned at the tone. He was rebellious by nature but all he wanted was to obey this man.  
"Y-yes sir." He panted. Had he been facing Pitch,he would have seen his shocked face at the title melt into a lustful smirk.  
Jack cried out at as another painful slap met his cheeks. "The title is King,little one."  
Jack nodded into the pillow. "Yes my king." He would call him anything if it meant moving this along.  
He nearly screamed with joy as a lubed finger circled his entrance. "Hands and knees Jack. Easier for my to pound my way into you."  
Groaning,he obeyed. His cock hung painfully hard under him.  
...nothing happened. He rolled his hips in pure desperation. "Piiitch" he whined. "Please"  
His answer was a vicelike grip on his cock. He choked on his gasp,it _hurt._  
"I do believe I said to refer to me as King. Do not use my name. And rule two,slaves beg their king for everything. Understand?"  
Fuck,this guy was evil!  
"Yes!" He screamed. "I understand my King. Please,I beg of you,fuck me. Fuck me dry,until I see stars, _please!"_  
He couldn't take this any more! He needed it so bad,his body was on fire!  
Pitch rubbed his back soothingly. "Good job Jack. You're doing very well." He would have melted under the praise if he wasn't so tense with anticipation. 

"You've been good for your first time. I'll give you want you want. Next time though,you better be more well behaved." Jack didnt know what excited him more. The fact that he would finally get fucked or the fact that there would be a next time.  


He keened when a finger entered him at last. Even though it was thin,it felt so long as it circled inside him,stretching out his virgin hole.  
"Pleeease my King." He fisted the sheets. "More."  
Silently a second finger was added. It burned a little but it was nothing compared to the nails that scratched his back earlier. He felt the rivers of their marks on his skin as he arched and squirmed and moaned. Somehow those marks gave him a sense of pride. He was happy to bear them as they showed someone had done this to him.  
He screamed when the two digits curved into his prostate. Yes,this was certainly better than jerking off alone and freezing his dick off.  
The third finger joined the other two and OH was it amazing. He loved the feeling of being stretched and filled-more than he ever thought he would.  
The digits moved in a circle,stretching his hole amazingly. Jack almost sobbed when they were removed.  
"My King-ahun!" He half moaned half screamed as he was filled. Inch by inch he was overtaken. The thin,tiny fingers were nothing compared to his. His knees shook,his breath quickened,and his heart raced. 

Just when he thought he could take no more,Pitch was fully in him. "Ready little one?" Jack had let go of all pride at this point and let himself go- "YES MY KING!"  
That was all Pitch needed. He pulled out and shoved back in without mercy. Jack was pounded into,his body shook from the brute force.  


Nails that were quickly growing familiar jabbed into his waist but he didnt notice the slight pain. Jack moaned for all he was worth-wanting so badly to please his King.  
One particularly hard thrust had him seeing stars. There was no way he could last much longer.He wanted to be good though. And so through the haze of pleasure,he tried to have enough coherence to ask permission. 

"My-MM! Kin-GUH. Please,m-MMAY! I c-AH!" He was trying to behave but damn,it felt so good! He couldn't even form a sentence as his prostate was hit again and again.  
"Mm,you may my little Frostling. Good boy for asking." 

Good boy...Jack wanted to do everything in his power to hear those words again.  
He came hard-screaming Pitch's name. A wave of fire spread throughout his entire being-he felt alive again. Finally. His body collapsed onto the soft mattress below. His King came mere moments after,his seed filling Jack and warming him even more. His arms encircled Jack's small limp form.  
Jack grinned sleepily when he felt a kiss against the bite on his neck. 

"Better than your hand?" Pitch asked teasingly. He turned to kiss Pitch on the lips sloppily-his eyes half closed.  
"Yes my King."


	2. Chapter 2

Jack woke up incredibly sore. His back side was sore enough but stung and burned even more so whenever he moved. He would have whimpered if not for what made his ass sore in the first place. He was definitely not going to complain. Not when warm, long, grey arms encircled him and there was a muscular soft chest in front of him. He stared up at the still sleeping Pitch, studying his face and taking note of what he hadn’t noticed before. 

Pitch has a fairly pointy chin and high cheeks bones that elegantly matched the title of “King”. His hair was gorgeous too. Soft and surprisingly fluffy looking black hair that he desperately wanted to run his fingers through. And he did so, or tried to at least. He uncurled his right arm from around his chest to reach up…but Pitch shuffled and his hair moved just out of reach. 

“Mm, good morning frostling.” Pitch’s voice was still thick with drowsiness but just as low and alluring as the night before. “Mornin.” Jack smiled back.   
Pitch gave him a peck on the forehead before sitting up, picking up his cloak/ robe thing off the floor. Jack sat up as well but made no move to pick up his own clothes. What happened now? Was this goodbye? Was he about to be sent on his way? 

But instead Pitch turned back, a small smile on his regal face. “Hungry?”   
Jack nodded, surprised. Pitch left him to get dressed, most likely off to cook something. Jack picked up his hoodie, unsure what to think. Was this just Pitch being polite or an invitation to stay? He really, really hoped Pitch was willing to let him stay. 

He pulled his pants and hoodie on before hesitatingly making his way into the kitchen. Or what he assumed was the direction to the kitchen anyway. He just walked down the same long ass hallway from yesterday that he figured lead to kitchen or at least another hallway that lead to it. And he was right! Down the hallway, past the big room he landed in yesterday, was the kitchen. Pitch already had the table set and delicious smells waved in from the stove. He didn’t want to intrude, but he couldn’t help but hover slightly to see what Pitch was making. He spotted slices of pepper and eggs in a pan, yum! He rarely got a chance to eat home cooked food so he definitely wasn’t about to be picky.

He stood in the doorway, gazing at Pitch, not sure what to do. Maybe he should help cook. Or would it be better to sit and wait at the table? He wasn’t sure what Pitch wanted him to do. He just wanted to be good, to do whatever pleased Pitch enough to let him stay. 

“Um, do you need any help?” Pitch inclined his head but didn’t turn around.   
“If you think you can be of use, then by all means.” He pointed to an extra apron on the counter. “O-okay.” This was a test. Had to be. Pitch was checking to make sure Jack was more useful than just being a piece of meat.   
He put the plain black apron on, tied it, and proceeded to stand in the middle of the room like an idiot. Now what was he supposed to do?  
“There’s bacon in the fridge if you would like a few pieces. Just gather a pan and cook up however much you want.” Grateful for the instruction, Jack obeyed eagerly.   
He kept a watchful eye on the strips of meat while Pitch carefully flipped a few pancakes.   
“So, Jack, what do you want out of this relationship?”

Jack flinched, his spatula scrapping against the bottom of the frying pan. “I…don’t want last night to be a one night stand. I want a relationship.” Fearing he was being too forceful, he tacked on, “I-if that’s what you want as well I mean.” Gods, why was he being so timid? He’s never been shy around anyone before.

Pitch hummed, thinking. “And what kind of relationship are you interested in? A real one or a purely sexual one?” 

Jack flushed, having no idea what answer Pitch wanted. “I-whatever you want.” He answered honestly. Pitch gave another hum as he plated the pancakes and spiced omelets. Jack followed suit with his bacon. Neither said another word until each was seated and ready to eat. Pitch took a bite of his omelet.   
“I have needs, as I’m sure you do as well. I have no aversion to entering a real relationship with you in the future. But know that as of now, my desires are purely of sexual lust.”  
Jack swallowed his mouthful of food, answering quickly. “That’s perfectly fine. I…” He hesitated, not wanting to be mocked. “I just don’t want to be alone again. I’ll take any attention you’re willing to give.” He thought Pitch’s eyes softened for a moment, as if he somehow understood Jack’s concerns. But it was quickly washed away with an almost evil smirk. 

“Is that so?” That damn voice practically rippled through Jack’s chest.   
“Yes.” He was ridiculously proud of himself for not stuttering. Pitch simply gave him a small smile, just large enough to show the points of his teeth. “Finish eating, Jack.” 

The rest of the meal continued in silence. Not awkward silence necessarily, but Jack was somewhat tense, nonetheless. As he ate the admittedly delicious food, it occurred to him that he knew nothing about this guy. He was a spirit like him obviously, but what were his powers? His intentions? But he soon realized that it didn’t matter. Not really, anyway. He didn’t want to go back to being cold. Back to hurting every time he tried to pleasure himself. He wanted to be around Pitch’s warmth, around his confidence, and arousing aura of dominance. It should have disturbed him how desperate he was but at this point it really didn’t matter. He refused to go back to the way he lived before.

Still waiting for Pitch to speak first, the two of them finished eating and cleared the table. Pitch left the dishes for now, turning to Jack. He studied the shorter boy, considering how to proceed. “Are you well enough for another round?” Jack blinked, rubbing his neck nervously. “I’m kind of sore. But that’s okay!” He assured quickly. “I don’t mind.” The shadow man nodded, expecting this. 

“Follow me.” The man’s tone gave away nothing. Jack had no clue if he was bout to get kicked out or if they were going to the bedroom, or what. They went to the large living room and walked to a simple black door he hadn’t noticed before. Inside was a gorgeous spa room.   
A large pool was at the center, surrounded with tables and chairs. Pitch lead him to that one kind of table that people got massages on. Or at least the table looked similar to the one he saw on TV. Pitch gathered a few bottles off the shelf, not facing him. 

“Strip. Lie face down on the table.” Jack shivered at the order, obeying quickly. The soft sheet felt nice against his bare skin; his face fit perfectly in the head rest. He wasn’t as tense as he probably should be. Anything could be in those bottles. Maybe even acid or something. But even if Pitch was about to hurt him, it wasn’t like he could defend himself. His staff was still in the hallway somewhere from when he dropped it. 

Would he try to stop Pitch even if he did have his staff? He wasn’t sure. It wasn’t that he trusted the dark man necessarily, more like he knew when he was overpowered. And he most certainly was right now. If he tried to run, Pitch would grab him in a second. That somehow made him feel better. 

“I take care of what is mine, Jack.” Warm, oiled hands ran up his back, pressing firmly. 

“Should we officially enter a physical relationship, you should be aware of what this relationship would contain.” Jack groaned as the heels of Pitch’s hands dug into his shoulder blades. “You obey me. You follow my orders and work to please me. In return I will offer you pleasurable rewards and provide you with aftercare as I am doing now. Disobedience leads to punishments.” He gasped when Pitch’s nails dug into his sides. “But obedience,” The hands resumed their firm massaging, slowly sinking lower to his waist. “Will be rewarded.”

A slick finger entered his sore hole. Not to fill him, though Jack couldn’t help but whimper in pleasure, but to sooth its sting. The oil was cool against his raw skin and felt so good. Jack let out a quiet sigh, raising his backside to meet Pitch’s fingers. Two fingers on each hand caressed the inside of his cheeks, driving away any remaining soreness. 

“Do you accept?” Hot breath ran by his ear, sending goosebumps down his back. There was no need to think, no need to hesitate.   
“I do, My King.” He moved to kneel before Pitch’s feet. He instantly missed the feel of Pitch's hands on his body but it didn’t feel right to make such a commitment and to just be laying there. He hoped that was the right thing to do, that it would please his King. Long fingers ran through his hair before gripping his scalp, slowly turning his head upward. He offered no resistance and raised his eyes. 

Their eyes met. Jack saw glee, raw lust, and an odd kind of fondness that warmed his chest. He definitely made the right choice. In turn Pitch saw pure submission and a level of devotion that made his cock twitch. He was so very grateful to have a new pet to play with. 

“Good boy.” He gave the lad a small peck on the cheek. “Now, I have taken care you, how about you take care of me, hm?” He took a seat on the table, spreading his legs. 

Jack nodded, crawling closer before going back to his kneeling position. To be perfectly honest, he was terrified. He had never done this before. What if he did a bad job?  
Pitch watched the boy silently, relishing in his fear. He could have comforted the boy. He should have, but his fear was just too good. Instead he placed Jack’s hand on the bulge of his pants. “Well?” He raised an eyebrow at the frost spirit. 

“O-okay.” Jack said to himself. ‘I can do this.’  
His fingers ran across the large hard-on, searching for a zipper. There wasn’t one. He blinked up at Pitch, confused. “C-can you stand up so I can-” Pitch cut him off with a hearty chuckle. “I am a man of shadows, dear boy. Reach through.” Confused, his eyes fell back to the grey man’s groin.   
His hands reached for the curved bulge, gasping when his fingers passed through the dark cloth and onto a warm ember. He couldn’t see his fingers passed the shadow, but he could feel them glide up and down the length. Pitch sighed lowly, his fingers tightening in Jack’s hair. 

The reaction spurred him on and thankfully bit of his nervousness fell away. He leaned forward, removing his fingers and diving into the shadow. His nose nuzzled into Pitch’s base. Figuring that was as good a starting point as any, he stuck his tongue out and licked all the way town to the tip. He took a breath, silently praying that he was about to do a good job, before taking the first inch into his mouth. 

He sucked hard, making sure not to use his teeth. He pulled his tongue back in his mouth to let it press against the slit. His lips curled inward to surround the member and cover his teeth. He stayed there, sucking gently and grew comfortable. Apparently, Pitch was ready for more as his fingers gripped his hair roughly and yanked him forward, all the way to the base. Jack had no need to breathe but he gagged all the same. His arms twitched, wanting to push himself away. Pitch held no sympathy and held him there. Thankfully though, he was merciful enough to let Jack adjust.

Jack chocked on the thick cock a moment more before curling his fingers into his fists and forced himself to calm down. He let his jaw slacken, breaking contact, and took a deep breath. His exhale made Pitch shiver slightly though Jack didn’t see it. Feeling steadied, he curled his lips around his King and continued. 

Warmth filled his throat. This time he was stable enough to appreciate it. It felt amazing. He bobbed up and down, wanting to fill himself with the addicting heat of his King. He felt a sense of achievement every time the back of his throat was hit and he didn’t gag. 

“You’re doing very well, my dear.” Jack couldn’t help but grin at the praise, but in doing so his teeth accidentally nicked Pitch. Jack jerked away, Pitch’s hand fell from his scalp. “Sorry!” he said in a frantic. Fear seeped into his veins. He made a mistake. Would he be sent away? 

Instead Pitch gave a low chuckle. “Dear Jack,” He smirked. “I gave you pain and pleasure, what makes you think I wouldn’t enjoy the same treatment?” Jack stared at the dark man, shocked. Pitch gave him an encouraging smile and Jack continued, his own cock twitching. 

He ran his tongue along the underside as he deepthroated his King’s cock once more. Each ridge pressed against his tongue pleasantly. Along the way he let his teeth scrape lightly, praying he wasn't doing too much or too little. Pitch hissed, his eyes clenching shut. Yet he never told Jack to stop. Taking the silence as encouragement, Jack bobbed up and down, back and forth. His teeth nicking the sensitive skin but he was careful to never draw blood. The first drop of cum leaked into his mouth. It was almost better than any word of praise he could have possibly been given. He focused on the tip, eager to suck out more of the salty yet tasty liquid. 

Pitch’s nails ran along his scalp. “Don’t forget the rest now.” Nodding silently, Jack’s palms curled around the length while his lips remained at the end. How would Pitch reacted if Jack twisted the skin of his cock? Would it be pleasurable or too painful? He did say he wanted the same treatment...Gathering enough courage, his right hand twisted slightly left while his left twisted right. He was rewarded with a heavy groan. “Oh, Jack. Do that again.” Enjoying the heaviness in Pitch’s voice, he happily obeyed. 

His palms twisting, his lips curling, Pitch shivered hard before releasing. Jack was given no warning, but he didn’t mind a bit and swallowed happily. His own cock was still hard as a rock but he paid it no mind as the heavenly words, “Good boy,” rang in his ears. 

He hadn’t climaxed, but still felt like he was kneeling in his own afterglow. It felt so good to do a good job, to be a good boy. Pitch gave him a loving peck on the cheek and even that felt incredible. 

“You may not touch your cock. You will learn to cum from pleasing me alone. Whether that’s through me using your ass or your mouth matters not to me, but you will learn. If you beg however, I may be inclined to let you touch yourself just this once.”

It was a tempting offer, truly. But even as his own cock sat in his pants, hard almost to the point of being painful, he’d rather be trained properly. Trained to be the perfect slave his King wanted. And so he shook his head, a small smile gracing his pale lips. 

“I’d much prefer to learn, my King.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was bored and felt like writing smut but was too lazy to set up a new AU. Plus I noticed a slight increase all of a sudden of hits, kudos, and bookmarks for this fic so why not give you all a surprise second chapter? I genuinely have no idea if this will get more chapters. If you want more though, feel free to comment ideas. I make no promises but if I see an idea I like or get bored again, I'll probably update.

**Author's Note:**

> Feel free to comment tips on how to improve my writing!


End file.
